


Fighting and Free

by DoreyG



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sith!Padmé, F/M, Murder, Plotting, Treat, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "This will make things complicated," he points out, sheathing his saber with a quick snap of his wrist.





	Fighting and Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"This will make things complicated," he points out, sheathing his saber with a quick snap of his wrist.

"It _might_ make things complicated," Padmé corrects him. Regards him for a long few seconds before deactivating her own lightsaber, as if she was briefly contemplating just stabbing him through the heart and removing all competition, "it also might not. Nothing is certain."

"I've always thought that optimism was a quality unbecoming in a Sith," he says, somewhat quellingly.

"Do you really think that I would kill the Supreme Chancellor of the republic without a plan?" She asks, giving him a scornful look. She's always worn scorn so well, he can't help but take a slow step closer to her, "I know we've been rivals for years, Maul, but I'd always hoped you thought more of me."

"Your optimism hasn't stopped being unbecoming in the last few seconds since I mentioned it," he grumbles, but still inclines his head to her, "go on, then. What is this grand plan?"

"We tell the truth," Padmé says, quite simply.

...He stares at her for a few seconds. Sheer shock mixed in with annoyance, with a little dash of pure amusement just to spice things up, "I was expecting better, I won't lie."

"To a _point_ obviously, you fool," Padmé snaps, giving him that scornful look again. He wishes that she wouldn't keep doing that, it's been distracting him for a good decade now, "we tell them that Palpatine was a Sith. That we, the sweet senator from Naboo and her loyal bodyguard, discovered this entirely by chance. That we confronted him over his wickedness and, before we even knew what he had planned, found ourselves being most ruthlessly attacked. We were forced to defend ourselves..."

"And the fight was so confusing, we barely knew what was going on," he finishes for her, finally starting to get the idea, "we both grabbed for his blade, and in the ensuring struggle one of us - we're not sure who - managed to stab him with it."

"I'm not sure we should play up the confusion angle to that extent." Padmé sniffs, but the light in her eyes is bright and enthusiastic in a way that he's rarely seen before, "it might be best if one of us takes responsibility-"

"And thus blame, and any possible suspicion that may later surface." He snorts, rolls his eyes, "nice try. What would've been your next suggestion, cutting myself in half just to provide more evidence?"

"Nothing so dramatic, a few fingers at _most_ ," Padmé assures him, a small smile curving her lips, "it really would be more realistic..."

" _No_ , Padmé."

"You know, I think that's the first time in over a decade that you've actually called me by my name." She considers him for a long second. Shrugs, a brief and utilitarian gesture, and slowly offers him her hand, "we are agreed, then?"

"A thousand things could go wrong." He regards her coolly for a long second, slowly extends his hand in return, "but, I guess... A thousand things could go right too. It's worth a shot."

"Palpatine was already nice enough to lay the foundations. With just a little intelligence and effort, we can build upon them and become more powerful than our wildest dreams." Padmé smiles viciously at him. Grips his hand tight for a long and giddy moment, before dropping it, "how does Empress Amidala sound?"

"Overblown," he says coolly, and can't help a smirk of his own at the brief narrowing of her eyes, "unless, of course, she has an Emperor Maul besides her."

"Hm," Padmé says, but doesn't deny him outright, "now, who should emerge screaming from the chamber, sobbing about this _terrible_ news?"

"Go ahead," he says, stepping back and spreading his arms, "you do it _so_ prettily, after all. I'll just go sit in the corner, and look appropriately battered by this cruel betrayal."

She beams at him, briefly. And then takes a deep breath, starts to run towards the chamber door as he appreciatively watches her go.


End file.
